


A Confidence Boost

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Link lost his boots, but finds quite the solution to his predicament.





	A Confidence Boost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liv_andletdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/gifts).



_‘Lord Commander is different lately’._

_'Marriage suited him well’._

_‘He looks so gallant and mature!’  
_

_'He used to be more bashful, now he has a very confident aura’._

_'Who wouldn’t be a little cocky if the Queen herself married him?’_

 

Those are some of the rumors running around the castle and the barracks.

But, as a matter of fact,  _nothing_  about Link had changed, except for one small, casual thing about his wardrobe.

One morning, a still not-so-awake queen took her husband’s old boots, and wore them through the day, not realizing they weren’t hers until late.

She ended loving them, not only because they were worn enough to be really comfortable, and fitted _just_ right, but also because she just hated slippers or those pointy mules the court ladies wore, which made her already big feet  _huge,_ embarrassing her a little: the round tip of boots in general concealed this imperfection.

‘Wifey, you took my boots today’, he informed her when he arrived to their bedroom. ‘Bad girl, your man had to wear yours, thank Goddesses they ain’t girly and I could wear’em with my greaves on!’

‘I can realize you did’, she stood next to him, staring at him  _right in the eye_. Link just tilted his head a little, not understanding his darling wife’s reaction.

‘Why are ya lookin’ at me like that?’

She kissed him. Besides a tender smile and blushing cheeks, there was no reaction from him. 

‘You have not noticed anything different about yourself, sweetheart?’

‘Nope’.

‘Look at our reflection on the mirror, then’.

His eyes turned, and a second later his jaw dropped.

‘Sweet Nayru! We’re the same friggin’ height!’ - he looked at her - ‘These boots  _have heels_!!!’

‘A pinch over one inch’, she informed him. ‘Are you uncomfortable?’

‘Heck no! I’m tall!’

 

And that’s what no one, except for Zelda, knows about Link’s confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> This gift is based on the headcanon that TP Link and Zelda have the same shoe size.
> 
> Oli's birthday was in October, but I'm posting this for them anyway.


End file.
